


"Harpaxophillia."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, he gets turned on by being robbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is turned on by being robbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Harpaxophillia."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited so I apologize. Any errors are my own.

There was silence throughout the house, not even the fridge was making that annoying gurgling noise, nor was the boiling rumbling to heat the water. It was a burglars dream, finding an empty house, full of expensive amenities which any punk arse robber could sell to make extra cash. So, that’s what this guy was doing; he was dressed in black from head to toe camouflaged so he blended into the darkness of the night as he picked the lock to a window which was located on the ground floor of this beautiful mansion.   
It took a lot of fiddling but finally, there was a gentle click and when it did, the crook smiled in triumph and wiggled the window up, shifting it so he could climb in freely. The man slithered inside and was met with a domestic warmth, the smell of a meal which had been cooked a while ago but still lingered in the air and the smell of plastic which was coming off the sixty inch plasma which was sitting on a wall at the far end of the living room. He landed on quiet feet and looked around, smiling at all the shit he could steal. He even had a gun, just in case he ran into anyone trying to call the police, he’d be damned if was going to go to jail; he was very pretty and apparently pretty boys didn’t do well in jail, well, according to the crime TV shows he watched. 

Slowly padding further into house he saw a stair case and decided to look around before taking what he wanted. He couldn’t breathe because of the mask he was wearing but didn’t take it off because that would be a stupid move, just in case this rich couple had cameras installed.

Ascending the stairs at one at a time, he finally landed on the landing and hit the first door he saw. Walking over to it, he pushed it open slowly, the door sliding to the right; it was a bedroom.

A queen size bed was pushed up against the wall in the middle, two bedside tables sat either side and held certain things, like a water bottle, a few framed pictures of the couple whom owned the house and a phone, oh, nice, he thinks he’ll have that first. 

Stalking in a little more he noticed a lump in the bed, it was obviously a person and from what he could see, it was a guy. The light streaming in from the massive window hit this cutie just right; he had caramel coloured air, sharp cheekbones which were hidden under a little stubble. The sheets laid low on the boys hips, his chest littered with tattoos; he was quite stunning. His bum was hot too, round and plump and the crook wanted to sink his teeth into the fleshy cheeks. He grew hard in his jeans at the thought, maybe this is what he’ll take first.

He walked over to the bed and without hesitation, slapped a hand over the boys mouth which woke him up, his blue eyes opening wide due with the fright.

The guy drew his gun out of his pocket and dug it harshly into the tanned skin of the boys ribs, “make one fucking move, or make a single sound, you’re dead.” 

The boy nodded his head, eyes filled with fear. The crook smirked and removed his hand but kept the gun firmly pressed against the boys ribcage.

“You’ve got some pretty eyes cutie, same they’re filled with fear; I’m not gonna hurt you, unless you do something that pisses me off.” 

The boy was pushed on to his back, his arms drawn up against his chest in fear. The creep ran his hands over his chest, his stomach and then finally his crotch; over the thin cotton sheet. 

The scarred boy gasped and his body betrayed him because he arched his back slightly, growing hard in the black boxers he was wearing.

The guy dressed in black laughed darkly and removed the sheet and saw this boy was throbbing; he spent no time in removing the boys underwear so his cock slapped against his tummy. He wrapped a hand around the member and moved his hand teasingly, causing his hostage to gasp and buck up into the touch. 

The dude removed his gun and quickly undressed, shedding his clothes in a speed so fast the boy on the bed couldn’t follow. Soon, all the black was gone and he was naked, his skin nice and pale. He was also hard, wrapping his hand around himself and tugged lethargically, releasing a little tension which was collecting there. 

He leaned down again, shoving the gun back up against the boys chin, “lube and condom. Now.” He spoke into the boys ear roughly. 

The blue eyed boy nodded his head and moved his hand under his pillow, pulling out a small bottle and a small foil wrapper. 

“Hmm, someone’s prepared, only sex hungry whores have lube and condoms stashed under their pillow.” The robber spoke huskily. “Hands and knees, cutie.”

He did has he was told and rolled over, taking the position he was hold. The intruder hummed appreciatively and smacked the boys bum hard so it jiggled and turned a pretty red colour. 

Placing his gun on the bed, he grabbed the lube, lathered up his middle and index finger up before circling the boys fluttering hole before sinking in. The boy underneath him whimpered and pushed back. 

“I said don’t move, you desperate slut.” 

The boy bit his lip and obeyed the intruder. There was now two fingers moving in and out of him, scissoring him opening.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

The hostage moaned and subtly arched his back more. Once the crook decided he was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheets before picking the condom. He tore it with his teeth and slipped it on and moved closer to the boy whom was whimpering. 

“Do you always let strangers fuck you like this beautiful?”

The kid said nothing, obviously obeying the person who was pushing inside of him. But it didn’t stop him from letting out a moan when the guy was fully inside of him. At least he was nice enough to wait until he was ready. 

“Ugh, fuck. I haven’t felt anything like this is ages. Jesus, what’s your name gorgeous?”

He stayed quiet but the intruder wasn’t having it. He gripped the back of the boys head, fingers intertwining in the long hair at the back of the boys hair and yanked it up so the kids back was arching uncomfortably. 

“Lou-Louis. My name is Louis.”

“That’s a pretty name.” 

The guy wrapped his left hand around the boys neck and lifted him up so Louis’ back was pressed against the burglars chest. He found the gun and picked it up and held it to Louis’ head while he fucked into him roughly.

“You like it yeah?” 

Louis nodded, “yeah, har-harder.”

The crook laughed darkly, “hmm, does the pretty boy like it rough?”

“Yeah-yes. Ugh, fuck, right there.”

He picked up the pace, fucking into his hostage harder. The sound of slapping skin and fast breaths filled the room. Louis was moaning and whimpering before he came with a shout.

Feeling this pretty boy cumming sent him over the edge and the robber came into the condom. He let Louis fall to the bed so he slipped out of him. The robber fell to the side to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, Harry, that was so fucking hot!”

Harry laughed, “yeah. I didn't hurt you did I?”

Louis laughed and leaned over, albeit lethargically, and kissed Harry softly. 

“No, seriously, I’m fine. I have never been more turned on in my life. We should definitely try that when we’re on the road, maybe you can sneak into the hotel room while I’m in the shower.”

Harry laughs and kisses Louis again, “anything for you sweetheart, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks.


End file.
